Technical Field
The present application relates to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). More particularly, the present application relates to a flash ADC and a data conversion method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are widely utilized in various electronic products, which include, for example, a signal input interface of a display, a sound card, etc. With different product applications, the overall performance of the products is usually determined by parameters, including the resolution, the operating frequency, or the dynamic range, of the ADCs.
Flash ADCs generally have a faster operating speed, and thus are commonly applied in high-speed applications. A general flash ADC employs comparators to compare reference voltages with an input signal at the same time, to output multiple bit data in parallel. However, with an increasing in the demand of the resolution, the number of the comparators and the number of the reference voltages in the flash ADC are increased. As a result, the circuit area of the flash ADC is too large, and the power consumption thereof are also significantly increased.